In this application, we request funds to purchase a 3.0 T MRI scanner for functional imaging of the brain. The scanner will be used purely for research purposes at the University of Michigan's Functional MRI Laboratory. The proposed scanner will serve as a replacement for the current, heavily used system, which is now out of date and difficult to repair. The new system comprises state-of-the-art capabilities and will serve as the backbone of functional MRI (fMRI) research at the University of Michigan. The highlights of the new system's capabilities include 32 channels for parallel imaging and eight channels for parallel transmission. The new system also has significantly improved capabilities for real-time imaging and data processing, and improved performance in terms of gradient duty cycle as well as system stability and homogeneity. The new scanner's improved gradient performance will permit higher resolution imaging in a shorter period of time. The new system's larger and shorter bore will also be significantly beneficial for subject comfort, and will facilitate the use of additional stimulation and monitoring equipment inside the bore of the scanner. Parallel excitation capabilities will allow for routine use of methods for correcting for signal loss artifats in fMRI. The proposed system will be used by 21 projects concerned with functional MRI technology development as well as basic and translational neuroscience.